tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Leopold Lain
| faction = | ageoftga = }} General Leopold Lain is a high-ranking commander in the Crimson Coalition who has worked alongside Glaurung Losstarot since the end of the Libaterran Civil War. He took over Etheril and participated in the Battle of the Rivers and the Battle of Alent. Biography Third Age Early Years Leopold was born into a family of Libaterran peasants and eventually ended up siding with the Rebels during the final years of the Libaterran Civil War. When the Yamatians invaded Libaterra, Leopold helped the Rebels organize defences around Trinity Gask which forced the Yamatians to begin a war of attrition to wear the Rebels out. He met Glaurung Losstarot around this time and discovered that they were related through a common ancestor. He joined Glaurung's mercenary group, Fang, and helped her raid the Khitan Khanate during the Great War. The group eventually fled back to Libaterra, and Glaurung began forming the Vulfsatz from gifted individuals while she let Leopold take care of their growing military. When the Faerfolc Rampage began, Leopold led many successful campaigns against the Faerfolc in the north but could not save many southern Rebel settlements in time. He somehow managed to lure one of the Faerfolc named Curdardh on his side at this time. The majority of the Faerfolc went into hiding soon after, and the Cataclysm struck. Leopold and his men began training more troops while the Rebels rebuilt their ruined cities. Godslayer Era The Winds of Wrath Leopold and his army were sent east to conquer Alent and Etheril but his progress came to a halt when the majority of his forces were locked in combat with the Alentian forces led by Omaroch d'Zarnagon. The armies came to a standstill, separated by the river, and Leopold was soon summoned back to Trinity Gask where Glaurung herself gave him the ancient switchblade scythe which Arawn Losstarot had once used to defeat Leon Alcibiates. Leopold talked with Glaurung and Endoran L'Sarius briefly and then returned to the eastern front to lead his men once more. More info later. Fourth Age More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Fist of Losstarot : Given to Leopold because of his reputation for striking at his enemies with fierce and bold attacks. ; General Lain : Used by his subordinates. Appearance Clad in a green armor and a menacing helmet, Leopold is a fearsome sight. He is a tall and strong man who keeps the lower half of his face hidden for reasons that he has never revealed. Personality and Traits Leopold is known for his bold tactics which have made him win battles against seemingly impossible odds. He is a ruthless and calculating man who will let nothing stand in his way. Even Leopold's name has an ominous feel to it because it basically means "bold lion", and the lion is the symbol of the Coalition which he serves. Although he is brutally efficient, he also has a gentlemanly side which makes him an enigma to many who interact with him. Powers and Abilities Leopold is a skilled knight and a good strategist. He has a staff which is actually a switchblade scythe, and he uses it as his primary weapon. Nowadays he spends more time thinking of strategies but he occasionally leads charges himself with his white stallion. Relationships Curdardh Leopold managed to make a deal with Curdardh and thus they became comrades-in-arms. It is as of yet unknown why a being like Curdardh is working for someone like Leopold, and their alliance is kept secret from the enemy. Glaurung Losstarot Leopold was surprised to discover that he was related to the Lain family which eventually bred Arawn Losstarot and that he and Glaurung thus had a common ancestor. He saw Glaurung as a useful commander who might help restore Libaterra to its former glory. Leopold used the knowledge he had learned as a Rebel warrior to train Glaurung and thus became one of her closest underlings. This eventually paid off as Glaurung made Leopold one of her top generals. Glaurung sees Leopold as an extension to her will and a valuable comrade-in-arms. See also *Curdardh *Glaurung Losstarot Category:Characters from Libaterra Category:Characters from Trinity Gask Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Fang Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Humans Category:Mullencamp Category:Rebels Category:Third Age characters